<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶俗小说 by nobodynowhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416842">恶俗小说</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynowhere/pseuds/nobodynowhere'>nobodynowhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynowhere/pseuds/nobodynowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文纯属虚构，如与历史上某些确实发生过的事件有所雷同，想必不是偶然，而是因为李宝是真的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Bowie &amp; Lou Reed, David Bowie/Iggy Pop, David Bowie/Lou Reed, David Bowie/Mick Ronson, Lou Reed/David Bowie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶俗小说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们各自有一个相当大众但又毫不令人感觉厌烦的名字， 不过只在迫不得已要正经说话的场合才对彼此使用。他在很长一段时间里避免直呼卢·里德的名字，曲折的心思表现为曲折的说话方式——就和他写作歌词时一样习惯于弯弯绕绕层层叠叠——他向他大不列颠的同胞们介绍卢·里德说，这是King of New York City， 各位。</p>
<p>        而卢·里德张口就叫他婊子。</p>
<p>        卢·里德有着一个出身纽约长岛中产犹太家庭的男人可以有的最典型的那种口音。绝对不同于来自皇后区或布朗克斯的人，甚至也没有掺上布鲁克林某些较危险街区的氛围。或许是在哈莱姆混迹多年的缘故，偶尔有一两个音节里刻意掺杂着少数族裔街头语言的气味，但总体而言，卢·里德讲话的口音，就像长岛南岸洛克威沙滩边可以看到的那片海一样，空洞得很蹊跷，静谧得很含糊。 经人介绍初次见面时，他发现自己非但没有如他所习惯的那样去贴近谈话对象的口音，反而有意无意在卢·里德面前很夸张地往Posh Accent（注：英国王室与上流社会的口音）歪了过去。尽管在美国人听起来，凡是英国口音都仿佛很有品，哪怕说一口原汁原味Cockney（注：伦敦破败地区受教育程度较低工薪阶层的口音）搞不好同样是美国人听来非常装腔作势的性感口音，虽然他其实也讲不出多正宗的Cockney。该死。他一边拿捏着自己所说每个词语的抑扬顿挫，一边在心里骂道。与卢·里德熟悉之后，他很快就摆脱了那种情不自禁的恶习，但卢·里德一如既往懒洋洋地用一种十分纽约长岛洛克威海滩的口音，在许多根本毫无放狠话理由的场合，没有预兆、若无其事地叫他婊子。</p>
<p>         一开始他觉得，卢·里德就和许多纽约男人一样，愤世嫉俗，尖酸刻薄，世间所有人都是他们随便张嘴一句粗口骂过去的对象罢了。后来他竟然逐渐从卢·里德上下嘴唇先抿起来然后再爆破出的那个简短单词里体会出些许怪异的甜美。B-I-T-C-H，一种并不特别经常在英格兰被人使用的新大陆脏话，对他而言仿佛隔了一层非母语的磨砂玻璃一样失去了所有冒犯之意，只剩下黏腻的、充满廉价感仿佛人工香精添加过量的甜味，让他想到他在化妆师的箱子里看见过的粉色亮片眼影。</p>
<p>        人们通常称呼他为Bowie，B-O-W-I-E，一个不存在于他一切正规文件的名字，一个时不时让他感觉与自己其实毫无关系的名字。五个字母，由B打头，和卢·里德用来称呼他的那个词可能也没有什么区别。Bowie是我，婊子还是我，所以Bowie就是个婊子——他心想。</p>
<p>         “嘿，你有看到Bowie吗？”<br/>         在万分嘈杂的俱乐部里，有个想找他的人抓住卢·里德问道。<br/>         “我天天都看见那婊子在suck my dick，怎样，来我裆下找找？”<br/>         正喝了个烂醉的卢·里德毫不客气地冲着那人的耳膜大吼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         难以置信。</p>
<p>         待他从宿醉的头痛欲裂中醒来，已经是第二天下午四点以后。睁开眼时，他发现自己瘫在一张满是啤酒瓶盖和空烟盒的凌乱床上，与一条女人的蕾丝内裤、一只鞋带打上了若干死结的舞台用马丁靴、卢·里德那副永远架在脸上的墨镜（右边镜腿已经压变形了）以及两个被烟头烫出洞来的枕头相依为命，而他身下那张皱得不成样的床单上各种污渍一齐散发出威士忌和体液的气味。</p>
<p>        难以置信的不是发生了什么他才陷入如此境地，而是他根本不记得都发生过什么。或许是直接喝到断了片，又或许是昨天派对上那几个不请自来的陌生人里有哪个不老实的家伙偷偷给他酒里加了什么料，总之，结果就是他只能靠狂欢的残骸来推理事情过程。</p>
<p>        他觉得自己昨晚或许一时兴起操了个女的，可能是那个讲话很蠢但胸大的金发骨肉皮，也可能是乐队其他人带来的不知道哪个女朋友。最好别是前者吧，他心想，那女的实在太蠢了，睡这么一次没准还后患无穷，真不划算。他开始后悔最初同意把她放进派对来，都怪朋友们怂恿他、嗤笑着说那么一对壮观的奶子只会给他的派对增色，他本来并不乐意的——天地良心，她甚至完全不是他喜欢的类型。</p>
<p>        真正让他疑惑的还是卢·里德的墨镜为什么会在他被子里。 那副他确信没有认错的墨镜，那副很少会离开卢·里德鼻梁的墨镜。或许他们一起搞了那个蠢女人。卢喜欢她那种类型的吗？他在心里问自己。</p>
<p>        他试图把卢·里德变形的墨镜腿用手掰回原样，没有成功，想着要不直接拿去给墨镜主人，顺便问问昨晚到底都发生了什么。但这个念头不出三分钟又被他自己否决了——在他搞清楚事情大概之前，贸然去问卢·里德简直是最差的方案。他闭上眼睛都能想象，对方一见面就开始恶意丑化地模仿他搞那蠢女人时的动作表情，又或者当着其他人大声嘲笑他多么不持久——说实话他甚至不知道自己醉成那样有没有能力办事，更别提能办多久。他希望卢·里德最好是和他一样醉到什么也不记得，就像他很想记起自己昨晚到底有没有看到过卢·里德脱掉衣服的样子但脑子一片空白一样。</p>
<p>        没多久他就发现自己的一切推理都很多余，因为卢·里德早已得意洋洋和每个人讲过一遍昨晚发生的事。据他们转述卢·里德的话说，当时派对上其他人都走得差不多了，而他喝醉以后抱着一只马丁靴躺到床上开始亲，亲了两口又开始给鞋带打死结，卢·里德觉得这场面十分搞笑，于是就直接在他床上和两个骨肉皮一起看着他亲马丁靴的样子乐不可支地大干一场，一边干一边不断叫他的名字和他说话，故意问一些傻问题逗他出洋相。比方说，卢·里德假装不认识他、故意对他的口音感到惊艳，问他是哪里人，而他张口字正腔圆回答“我来自大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国”，惹得两个骨肉皮笑到抱在一起四处打滚。卢·里德又问他喜欢什么样的类型、非要他说在那两个骨肉皮里觉得谁更可爱，他眼神涣散来回扫了扫那两个靠在卢·里德身上的裸体女人，突然很生气地背过身去，不知道是在骂谁地爆起了粗口。听到这里他感到无比同情米克——哦，可怜的吉他手米克·荣森，来自严肃的约克郡的米克·荣森，作为摩门教徒在清规戒律中长大的米克·荣森，他对这种大逆不道的故事缺乏耐受力，结果还是不得不如坐针毡地听卢·里德绘声绘色从头讲到了尾。</p>
<p>        他起初以为这就是故事全部了，只觉得丢脸而已，结果一周后在那种专门刊登香艳花边故事的三流小报上看到那个人很蠢的金发骨肉皮果然嘴很大地跑去爆料，说卢·里德带着两位美女上了大卫·鲍伊的床玩双飞——这个部分他本来就知道了，惊人的在后边——“卢·里德绝对喜欢男人！”那个女人信誓旦旦地说，“相信我，我以女人的直觉发誓，他对我们不感兴趣！虽然我们很卖力地在服侍他，他的心根本就在一旁醉得不省人事的大卫·鲍伊身上。完事以后他还很粗暴地把我们两个轰了出去，我们根本来不及反应，可他自己还留在那里！你懂我意思吧，那可是大卫·鲍伊的房间！你为什么完事以后还非要留在他的房间里过夜！难道你需要和你亲爱的大卫相拥而眠吗？哦，我的天哪！这太伤我们的心了，我当时和另一个女孩说，我们被利用了，他把我们当作发泄幻想的工具而已！他利用完我们，就把我们在大半夜踹出门去，然后抱着大卫·鲍伊入睡，上帝啊！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        为卢·里德的专辑混音的日子里，他常常趁米克·荣森因为上厕所或是其他什么原因出门去而留下他与卢·里德单独在录音棚里的时间，试图与卢·里德无伤大雅地调情。其实当着米克的面也无所谓，他喜欢米克露出看见不该看见的东西时感到罪大恶极的表情，但他一般不忍心欺负连咖啡都不喝的清心寡欲摩门教徒，尽管这不妨碍他在上电视表演的时候故意公然把手臂亲热地挂到米克脖子上引起舆论哗然。</p>
<p>         很难说他们是谁先开始勾引谁的，毕竟卢·里德总是今天紧紧地搂他一下、明天又在他腰上摸一把，揩油揩得驾轻就熟。而他所做的，无非是在被卢·里德搂住肩膀的时候很配合地把脸迎过去，以格外无辜的表情深深地看进卢·里德的眼睛里，目睹对方心猿意马地视线游移起来而沾沾自喜。又或者坐到桌子上，问卢·里德他的头发从小就这么卷吗，然后伸手去揉那团蓬松蜷曲的黑发，直到卢·里德以几乎是在掐他的力道捏捏他荡在桌边的腿让他停下来。再或者是告别时格外绵长的拥抱，在卢·里德讲刻薄笑话时假装生气地推开对方然后手停留在对方胸口，诸如此类。都是无聊的小把戏，但再无聊的小把戏对有心的人也可以宛如下蛊。重点不在于把戏是否无聊，而是他很久都不能完全确信卢·里德有没有真把他那些小把戏当回事。</p>
<p>        他习惯了做被追逐的那一方，做别人生活里难以掌控、无法征服的美丽幻影。几乎从不曾将任何具体的人视为必要的目标，行就行，不行拉倒，虽然绝大多数时候以他的魅力对方都会说行。他享受的并非爱情而是爱情的氛围，他需要汲取那种氛围带给他的生命力与创造力，至于氛围源头的那个活生生的特定对象，他恐怕并不真正在乎。也正因此，卢·里德态度上的忽冷忽热他并不怕，即便在最遭受冷遇的时候他也不感到气馁。他对卢·里德表现出来的暴戾心怀高高在上的怜悯，潜意识里就给对方的精神世界判了“恐怕终生都很难找到内心平静”的无期徒刑，看似是他在委曲求全，然而实际上他既不真正在乎卢·里德是否迟早要毁灭在躁动的不幸宿命里，也不介意存心作出一副身居弱势的可怜样子来满足卢·里德脆弱的心理平衡——他只想得到自己想要的东西罢了，而且他很清楚自己想要什么——但是他逐渐感到，不论他做多少努力，注定永远都不能填满卢·里德心里住着的深渊。被深渊寄居了的卢·里德很多时候像一具空空如也的壳，壳里藏着一个万物只进不出的黑洞。</p>
<p>        一种隐秘的挫败感让他格外不乐意做捅破窗户纸的那个人，于是他从来都没有问过卢·里德为什么在他烂醉如泥的那天留在他房间里过夜，不过或许也只是不想听到“搞了两个欲求不满的娘们儿累死我了”之类的答案。他当然也没有问过，既然都留下来过夜了，为什么要在他醒之前悄悄离开而且对此缄口不提。试探的时间久了，他逐渐体会出一种因为不耐烦而产生的自信丧失来。有时他顶着浮夸的演出妆容、对着化妆室的镜子，会突然脑中闪过“我的脸颊是不是太干瘪了”、“我瞳孔无法缩小的左眼果然看起来很奇怪”之类的念头。而明明决心只享受爱情氛围却又凭空生出这些鬼念头来，反过来更加让他对自己多感到几分嫌弃。</p>
<p>        每一个见不到卢·里德的日子，他都会想象卢·里德又带了新认识的各种漂亮年轻男孩回去。高高的男孩，脸蛋圆润充满生机的男孩，有结实小腹的男孩——他又想到吉米那一身好看的肌肉来，觉得莫名羡慕，甚至在想要是自己也有那种好看的肌肉说不定卢·里德在认识他的第一天就直接色眯眯地看他然后带他回家了，而不是格外客气好一阵子之后才开始暴露本性。但是卢也没有带吉米回家——他自我安慰起来——反正至少据他所知目前还并没有。吉米，作为伊基·波普被人知晓的吉米，身上像魔法一样散发出一种令四周空间都变亮的暖意，如同冬日太阳晒过的被罩与雨夜归家炉上烧开的热汤，但当真接近又让人品尝到一种层次丰富的辛辣。于是他一时也不知道自己应该感觉宁可卢·里德带回家的男孩是他们共同的好朋友吉米这样他输得心服口服，还是带谁回家都可以反正绝对不要带他们共同的好朋友吉米就行。</p>
<p>         当然，他从来没闲下来过。一如既往，他带各种各样的男孩女孩回家，并在走神的间隙里反复向自己确认，他仍然是那个只享受爱情氛围的人，立志永远做他人生活里难以掌控、无法征服的美丽幻影。虽然号称永不受伤，但他知道自己实际上并做不到那么完完全全洒脱。不过，并非如他所希望的那样百毒不侵，并不意味着他当真会沉溺于什么多愁善感之中。即便他有所多愁善感，也主要是因为他需要体验那份多愁善感罢了——可以说他执行着一种冷酷的实用主义，一切失控都限于他精密计算的范畴。</p>
<p>         令他乐观的是，尽管卢·里德迟迟没有给出足以让他彻底确认心意的信号，但总体而言他还是在没有遭受任何抵抗地稳步向前推进，因此他施加在卢·里德身上的无聊小把戏也一天比一天膨胀。他在某场演出中甚至存心和坐在台下第一排的卢·里德对视数秒，当时卢正在用放肆的目光打量他花哨紧身裤包裹下的身体，于是他猛地往米克（哦，那可怜的摩门教徒！）两腿之间弯下腰去、格外放荡地对着米克的吉他张开嘴，等他再站起身来看向台下，卢·里德脸上又像欲火焚身又像妒气冲天的表情让他相当难忘。他知道卢·里德从来不是什么心胸宽广的男人，不，卢·里德甚至在很多意义上连个普通的好人可能都算不上。然而他还是持之以恒地用无聊小把戏向前推进着，没有遭受任何抵挡，屡战屡胜，顺路享受卢·里德人格里最狭隘的那部分被他恶意挑衅而迸发尖锐火光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         进入纽约中城的交通枢纽宾夕法尼亚车站，如果你运气足够好、在迷宫一样错综复杂的车站里顺利找到了搭乘长岛铁路中央支线的站台，发现停靠在起点站的列车车厢侧面并没有什么醒目标示、和乘务员反复确认终点站确实为巴比伦，上车后找个座位坐下，看着窗外景色愈发远离人们印象中那个“纽约”的样子，华尔街的高楼大厦天际线消失不见，反而逐渐接近随处可见的美国城郊小镇，广阔、沉静，种着蔷薇花的独立院落和房门口斜插着的星条旗，小孩子和大型犬绕着秋千奔跑，阳光穿透车窗刺痛你的眼睛，车厢里其他乘客的交谈声在你耳边糊成一团，就这样在长岛上向东行驶大约一个小时后，你便可以抵达自由港。</p>
<p>        那是卢·里德出生长大的地方。</p>
<p>        并没有绵延的海滩在夏季吸引无穷无尽的游客，也不在纽约富人购地建度假小屋的目标范围内。就只是长岛上靠近南岸的、非常平凡的一个地方。卢·里德在这里度过童年、少年、以及部分青年时代。他本应当和他的大多数同龄人一样，以上大学为契机、永远地走出“纽约长岛自由港”，走向真正被认可能算作“纽约”的地方，比方说纽约大学校舍所在的格林尼治村。</p>
<p>         格林尼治村，曼哈顿皇冠上最璀璨的那颗宝石，心脏处的华盛顿广场公园向东西南北各个方向蔓延出跳动的前卫脉搏。1969年在距离大学咫尺处的西村爆发石墙起义、从此性少数群体平权运动开始展开，1970年3月位于公园南侧街对面的纽约大学法学院的诺曼·道尔森教授向联邦最高法院提交了请愿书申请立案审查政府歧视同性恋者，1978年法学院教员是以压倒性的集体投票结果带头成为第一个通过禁止性取向歧视的条款的学校，1979年纽约州总检察长受纽约大学同性恋学生组织邀请参加历史上第一个关于保障同性权益的峰会并发表演讲。可惜的是，尽管纽约大学始终走在这条道路的历史最前沿，还是走得太慢、错过了卢·里德至少整整十至二十年。那个被焦虑不安击败的年轻人一年都没有坚持下来，很快就从纽约大学办理了退学手续、暂时离开了历史舞台的暴风眼，在乌云密布的某天午后，父母开着一辆小轿车载上他与他的行李，驶离格林尼治村、横穿曼哈顿下东区、驶过威廉斯堡大桥来到布鲁克林，然后一路在长岛上向东、向东、再向南折，最终回到自由港。平静如水的、从来没有什么大事会发生的自由港。</p>
<p>         卢·里德的人生似乎总是在循环着这样的故事。时代的进步永远来得太迟，留给他的空间永远狭小，他永远早早地提前被剥夺、被挤压，有时仿佛获得一些光芒、随即又重新坠入黑暗之中，如此往复一直到无法挽回的时候，人们才迟钝地听见他很久以前发出的声音。或许卢·里德的确是个自毁倾向严重到让他人无法同情的家伙，但谁又能要求他在那种被剥夺、被挤压的生活里做一个相信努力便有回报、勤勤恳恳积极乐观的人呢。</p>
<p>         那些年里，卢·里德曾经与他一起抽着烟聊过很多事，同时也对许多其他事缄口不言，等他从传记、采访中凑齐拼图，终于看懂全景，已经是几十年以后时过境迁。对卢·里德而言，他恐怕就和全世界一样，也迟了远远不止一步。</p>
<p>        但是就算提前知晓这一切，当时的他又真的会在乎吗？那时他也不过是一个怀抱伟大预感的年轻人，仿佛莽撞地冲上历史舞台却顶着一张素颜的脸，于是格外卖力地抓住所有微不足道地机会手舞足蹈，好掩盖自己脸上朴素的真诚。没有多久以前，他还在和几个每周工资只有7英镑的乐队成员排练，偶尔吃两口他那比他还不着调的妻子烧糊了的饭菜，被母亲念叨身上没有肉、长得太瘦，只有一首算是成功的单曲，很多人认为他不过是一发而过的彗星、而那首歌名怪怪的单曲就是大卫·鲍伊这个名字所能提供的全部。他将全身都浸泡在工作中，只有他知道自己怀抱怎样一种关于他未来人生的伟大预感，而他用全部心力灌溉了他那伟大预感以后，就再也难找到空间用来深刻了解他人、真正爱与被爱。</p>
<p>         但他那时觉得这一切实在很值得，甚至体会不到有哪怕一丁点什么东西遭到过牺牲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         卢·里德和女友正式订婚的消息几乎是在他们稀里糊涂睡过之后不到两天的时候传来的。</p>
<p>        他得知新闻的方式就同他们睡在一起的过程一样稀里糊涂，卢·里德当然压根自始至终就没有过堂堂正正亲自向他宣布这个新闻的打算，而吉米喝着咖啡随口瓢了一句什么准备送卢·里德一套印着针筒、酒瓶和白色粉末的定制餐碟当新婚礼物的玩笑话，于是他得知卢·里德准备和那个哥伦比亚大学毕业生——棕色齐肩发，会被形容为端庄的那种普通程度的漂亮——明年结婚。</p>
<p>         操。</p>
<p>          “卢打算结婚？”他又问了一遍，“你是说我们都认识的那个卢·里德竟然打算结婚？”</p>
<p>          “你不也结婚了？”吉米那双大大的眼睛带着狡黠笑意看向他，“怎么，只许你结婚？”</p>
<p>          很想辩解说不是同一回事，但又讲不出为什么不算同一回事的道理来，自知双重标准的他只能把刻薄话都咽回去。操，操，操。他在心里不断骂着。</p>
<p>          然而得知消息的那天下午他又和卢·里德睡了。他们默契地对订婚这件事只字不提，在门都来不及关紧的昏暗录音棚里双双发出雄性动物殊死决斗一般的低吼声，并在半分钟内成功干塌了一只椅子。区区一只散架的椅子当然无法阻挡这场不体面的偷情在冰凉的地板上毫无停歇继续展开，他在灭顶的快感之中瞟向敞开了一条空隙的门，仿佛看见死神正手持镰刀站在那里透过门缝偷窥他们。</p>
<p>          其实他有很多话想和卢·里德说。关于他曾经听完地下丝绒的演出兴冲冲地跑去后台敲门找卢·里德，然后抓着一个他以为是卢·里德的人滔滔不绝了三十分钟。关于他一点儿也不喜欢卢·里德为他未婚妻写的那首Perfect Day，而他痛恨自己当初为卢·里德写Queen Bitch时反反复复的那句it could have been me如今变得如此应景。关于他打心底还是希望卢·里德获得幸福的，虽然他不知道对卢·里德而言幸福这个东西到底意味着什么，但他想祝福卢·里德结婚以后能拥有许多在中央公园里喝甜果酒、喂小动物的完美日子。但他完全没有说这些。</p>
<p>         “一起去外面吃晚饭吗？我饿了。”</p>
<p>         他躺在地板上，扭头望向躺在一旁的卢·里德。</p>
<p>         “我们什么时候变成这种关系了？”卢·里德也扭过头来看他，“你难道想要和我约会？”</p>
<p>        “你觉得和我吃饭算约会？”</p>
<p>        “哈，我才不觉得！”卢·里德很激烈地否定了，“我问你是不是这样觉得。”</p>
<p>        大概有十来秒时间，他们谁都没有说话。在沉默中，他感到心脏被什么东西微微刺痛。</p>
<p>        “放心，卢，我还没有蠢到觉得你会和我约会。”</p>
<p>         他带着一种只有他自己知道是在自嘲、然而任谁看来都像在嘲讽别人的冷笑回答道。</p>
<p>         而卢·里德听了只是脸色沉下去，撇了撇嘴什么也没有说。</p>
<p>         在又一段各怀鬼胎的沉默之后，最终卢·里德叹了口气、坐起身来：“行了说吧，你到底想吃什么？”</p>
<p>         “带我吃法国菜，最贵的那种。”他立马坐起来开始手脚麻利地穿衣服，“当然，你来请客。”</p>
<p>         “哎哟，你可真是个婊子。”</p>
<p>        卢·里德嗤笑一声，语气确凿地总结道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         他从一开始就知道卢·里德这个人喜欢心口不一，但等他彻底摸清卢·里德、能够自信识破一切虚张声势的嘴硬，曾经一度被他握在手里的机会早已从指缝间流逝。</p>
<p>        在此后不到两年的时间里，他与卢·里德断断续续地维持着说好不算约会但还是会一起去吃晚饭的关系。卢·里德那个曾经让他十分介意的哥大毕业生未婚妻，后来正式变成了妻子，过了短短几个月又接着变为前妻。但这对他而言并没有什么值得庆幸的，因为紧接着他和卢·里德之间那不算约会的关系也开始因为种种早就扎根发芽的裂痕而日渐生疏，最后他们在一种十分可悲的相互恨意之中选择停止了一切。他确信卢·里德恨他，而他也忍不住因为确信卢·里德恨他而恨着卢·里德。</p>
<p>         That bitch stole everything from me.</p>
<p>         刚分手时，卢·里德甚至公然对人这样骂过他。或许事实就是如此吧，他心想，我偷了卢的音乐和灵魂，然后觉得他不再对我有用，便扔下他远走高飞了。他的一切挣扎和不幸都被我抛在身后，我只从他的生命里汲取了我需要的养分。</p>
<p>        等他们好不容易时隔多年再一次坐在餐厅里面对面吃晚饭，卢·里德与他的久别重逢不仅没有成为美谈，反而演变成一场大型丑闻。大卫·鲍伊与卢·里德在伦敦某家餐厅里当众大打出手——虽然后来有很多媒体是这样形容的，但实际发生的事可能更接近于狂怒的卢·里德一连给了他那张漂亮的脸上几巴掌、拽着他的衣领把他整个人从椅子上拖起来、骑到他身上压着他进行口不择言的羞辱等等，总之基本是卢·里德单方面的施暴罢了。</p>
<p>         他于是更加确信卢·里德恨他。</p>
<p>        那天夜里回到酒店， 在他一边猛拍卢·里德的房门一边站在走廊里以所有躲在自己房间里透过门孔偷偷看戏的旁观者都能听清楚的嗓门大呼小叫了足足二十分钟之后，一只手悄无声息地从迅速打开的门里伸出来、将根本来不及反应的他直接拽了进去。在断绝联系好几年而重逢的开端也发展成大型丑闻之后，他就那么被一只手拽进了房间里，在他反应过来到底发生了什么之前，卢·里德已经将他操射了三次。到最后一次时他感觉自己真的只差一丁点就要失禁了，全身都在止不住地发抖，一种被卢·里德当众扇耳光时都完全不曾体会到的巨大屈辱击溃了他——</p>
<p>        最终他像个刚刚经历了初夜的小女孩一样，抱着卢·里德的脖子、靠在对方肩膀上小声抽泣起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        或许在漫长的岁月里，卢·里德确实还是稍微学会了些坦诚的本领，但那对他而言基本无关紧要。卢·里德在他年满五十岁的时候与他站上同一个舞台，他像第一次把卢·里德介绍给他大不列颠的同胞时一样对着纽约麦迪逊广场花园里的观众们说着，King of New York himself, 各位。卢·里德整场演出都在用露骨的目光侧身望着他，以至于被人在油管视频评论区留下一条“卢简直像是在用他的视线一件件地脱大卫身上衣服一样”的半永久互联网印记，但到那个时间点上，这样的目光已经不再是他所迫切需要的东西了。</p>
<p>         他真正需要的东西，已经在原点处得到，开端即终场，此后一切过程都是虚像。对他而言，不论日后又经历了什么跌宕起伏，甚至包括伦敦某家餐厅里爆发过的可笑闹剧，也都比不上1972年他们第一次共度的那个夜晚更能解释他们之间的一切。四十年过去，尽管他看起来早已淡忘，但其实仍然清晰地记得自己当时屏住呼吸也无法抑制的剧烈心跳，以及整个夜晚他们之间仅有的寥寥几句对话。</p>
<p>        卢·里德被他拉着手带进房间，等了好久见他还迟迟没有主动松开手的意思，朝他挑起眉毛——</p>
<p>        “干嘛，我又不逃。”</p>
<p>        卢·里德闭上眼吻他，缓缓含住他的下唇，他被对方罕见的温情震住了好几秒，刚回过神想要稍微热烈一些地吻回去，卢·里德却突然停下来、像是自尊心遭受了重创一样忿忿地开始抱怨——</p>
<p>        “你几岁了今年，到底会不会接吻啊？一点反应也不给。”</p>
<p>        卢·里德解开他的衬衣，撇撇嘴用几乎看起来接近害羞一般的木然表情望着他的肚脐，然而张口一通小声嘟囔——</p>
<p>        “你简直瘦得像运奴船上饿死的黑鬼，最缺德的南方佬开BBQ做炭烤猪肋排都不会用你这种肉。”</p>
<p>        卢·里德捧着他的脸，拇指轻轻摩挲他的耳朵，他于是眯起眼睛对卢·里德露出一个淫荡又天真、仿佛下一秒就要鲁莽说出“我爱你”的笑容，而卢·里德见状立马拽着他的头发将他扯远——</p>
<p>        “该死的小婊子，少用那种瞧不起人的眼神盯我，看见你这张脸我就来气，总有一天我要狠狠扇你几巴掌……”</p>
<p>        “……然后干死你。”</p>
<p>         卢·里德以公布要事的语气补充道。</p>
<p>        “卢，你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”</p>
<p>        最后，他像个真正的婊子一样伏身跪在卢·里德的两腿之间，以平静的语气和他那相比实际场面来说显得装腔作势、却无比真挚的南伦敦中产口音说道，而对方则像是听到了什么极大的赞美似的发出心满意足的笑声，欣然表示自己当然是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。卢·里德的一只手仍然放肆地穿进他头发里、按在他后颈上，随时可以用力将他的脸再重新按下去，此刻却只是像不舍得放开一样就那么按在那里。他仰着头与卢·里德对视，拜卢·里德所赐的下流白色液体正顺着他的嘴角缓缓向下淌，但他感觉自己纯洁得宛如圣母。</p>
<p>          那天晚上他确实一度想到要不要索性横下心说出窝在嘴边的那句“我爱你”算了。最坏的结果无非是卢·里德听完就从他的生活里落荒而逃、再也不重新现身。能怎样呢？他已经没有更多可以得到，也没有什么能够失去了。但是他一直到最后也并没有说。那时的他明明相信自己活不过三十岁、最多仅剩五年寿命，却仍然决定给他和卢·里德一个让他们之间的全部可能性在未来自由展开的机会。</p>
<p>          次日清晨六点，当窗外被整夜碎雨凉风打落的金黄树叶伴着礼拜天的寂静晨曦铺满纽约曼哈顿列克星敦大道两侧，时年二十五岁的大卫·罗伯特·琼斯全身赤裸在水气氤氲之中，注视着那面位于第二十一街与二十二街之间格拉梅西公园酒店一间套房内的浴室镜子，以及镜子里那个苍白而漂亮的人，感到这一天自己颧骨下方的凹陷程度恰到好处，而未受损伤的右眼是干净的蓝色。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>